


A sisters encounter

by ButterflyMissy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMissy/pseuds/ButterflyMissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Set after 1x09. </p><p>The make out session is still freshly on Waverly's mind when she comes home. But she isn't alone as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sisters encounter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is my first one shot for this pairing. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve as I haven't been writing very long yet. You can review here or send me a message on Tumblr(magic-scissors).
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy!

Waverly stepped into the house and leaned her back against the front door as she closed it. A lazy smile tugging at her lips, breaking free as she closed her eyes and relived the memories of just moments before.

She had kissed her, she kissed Nicole. Sweet and kind Nicole with her beautiful smile, her cute dimples and warm hazel eyes. Sexy officer Haught who made her smile, who she had wanted to kiss for days but never had the nerve to do so.

And now that he has, she wanted so much more. Nicole wore her uniform well, but god how she wanted to get her out of said uniform. _"Keep it in your pants Earp"._ The brunette chastised herself.

She hadn't been able to comprehend what the pull towards the redhead was exactly. Thinking back, Waverly knew that it had only took one brief moment of hands touching that day in the bar for her to fall head over heels for the pretty redhead.

But it was only when Nicole was found after being abducted that the brunette realised how much she wanted her. It was like an impossibly strong magnet yearning for its other half. And -oh boy-, how she yearned for Nicole.

Waverly's thoughts wandered back to the police station. Back to the heavy make out session on the couch. Of how alive she had felt, then. Back to how she'd decided in that brave moment to take a big leap of faith and go after what she wanted, or rather _who_ she wanted.

Never in her life had she felt this rush of adrenaline before. Never had she chased after her hopes and her dreams, had she gone after what she wanted and not what was expected of her. For the first time in her life, Waverly liked who she was becoming.

Absentmindedly she thought about Nicole's stunned expression when she pulled back from what had to be the most incredible kiss in her entire life so far.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped the brunette back to the present. Wynonna was standing in front of her, staring at the younger girl with her arms crossed and a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh hey Wynonna, I didn't know you were home". Waverly nervously said with a high pitched voice as she finally made her way further inside the house. The elder sibling's gaze followed the girl towards the kitchen, but she didn't say anything until their eyes met.

"You were in lala land Waves. I could've detonated a bomb in here and you still wouldn't have noticed".

"What's that supposed to mean?" She annoyingly retorted, even though Waverly knew she was busted. The blush was already creeping its way up her neck.

"Who's got you smiling like that?"

"No one" The younger girl replied too quickly. She nervously fiddled with her hands, shifting from one foot to the other while avoiding her sister's knowing gaze.

Wynonna tilted her head While taking a few steps closer to the flustered girl.

"Does it have anything to do with your visit to the station earlier?"

Waverly's eyes shot up abrubtly. The panic was evident on her face as her mind was racing to think of an excuse to why she was there if it wasn't to visit her sister.

"I-I...Uhm. The thing is-" She let out a shaky breath while her mouth was trying to form words but non came out.

Then there was silence, deafening silence which frightened Waverly immensly . Wynonna knew better then to speak in a situation like this. Her sister usually was a first class rambler, but when being pushed while having an internal battle as heavy as this one must be, the girl was a runner. And that was the last thing Wynonna wanted.

"I... Kissed Nicole" The younger sibling merely whispered into the room. If she hadn't moved closer towards her sister during the silence, Wynonna would've missed it entirely.

Waverly looked up from her hands that were leaning on the countertop of the kitchen island. Unsurely she looked at her sister and tried to gauge her reaction.

The hint of a smirk formed on the elder sibling's mouth. "Officer Haught huh?" Wynonna said as the smirk was replaced by a lobsided grin, her eyes piercing mischieviously into those of her sister.

Waverly shyly bit her lip as she flicked her eyes up and down between her hands and her sister a couple of times. "Yeah"

"Hmm, so she took my advise to heart".

"Wait, what?" Waverly asked when a frown had settled on her forehead.

Wynonna shrugged, she looked fairly smug for someone who had just found out about her babysister kissing the ladies -or one particular lady- these days.

"I told her you should totally hang with her instead of that asshat you were dating". And then added. "She agreed".

Waverly looked at her sister astounded. She was trying to grasp what this meant exactly. Was Wynonna subtly trying to push Nicole into her direction? She needed a moment to let this piece of info sink in.

"You're- You're okay with this?" The younger girl asked rather unsure.

Wynonna smiled warmly at her sister and nodded. She made her way around the kitchen island then and stood next to the younger sibling.

"I'm happy for you Waves".

The unsure expression on Waverly's face soon turned into one of gratefulness. Her eyes started to water and she could feel the slight quiver of her bottom lip. The younger girl pulled her sister in for a hug and kept her there while she rested her chin on Wynonna's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while before a knock at the door interrupted their moment. Wynonna smiled briefly before she turned and walked towards the door to open it.

"Officer Haught". The brunette said with a hint of amusement in her voice when she gestured for Nicole to come in. The redhead stepped over the threshold as she found Waverly's eyes studying her from where she stood in the kitchen.

Wynonna took a step forward so she was close to Nicole's ear and whispered. "Since you seem to take my opinion seriously, you better listen to this one. If I hear anything coming from the room across the hallway tonight, you're gonna meet Peacemaker".

She smirked deviously as she walked away from the stunned officer, but not before throwing a wink her sisters way.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
